Hearts and Souls
by Rossnrachgal
Summary: A look at the life-threatening situation Niles and Daphne must face as newlyweds. As Niles learns his heart isn't healthy, this couple must weather the storm together. Set across the three episode arc of Bristle While You Work, Rooms with a View, and Don't Go Breaking My Heart. First chapter up.


Niles stared unknowingly at this cell phone as he sat in his Mercedes. His doctor has just delivered Earth shattering news that he was still trying to comprehend. A seemingly healthy man in his early 40s, Niles was now being ordered to go directly to a hospital to have more tests on his heart. He didn't know how he was going to tell Daphne. Should he have more tests before telling her? If it ended up that there was nothing to be concerned about, maybe it would be best to not worry her. No, he had to tell her. They were newlyweds after all, and keeping something like this from her is not something he could do.

He dialed the number for their line at the Montana, assuming she was most likely still home.

"Hello?" Daphne answered.

"Darling? It's me."

"Niles, where are you? I need you home to help me finish with these chores," she nagged.

"I, um, um," he hesitated.

"Niles?"

"Darling, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier today. When I went out this afternoon, I actually went to see my doctor," Niles admitted.

"Yes?"

"I'd been having some symptoms that I felt needed to have checked further. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this while it was happening, but I didn't want to worry you if nothing was wrong."

"Niles, what's the matter?"

"My EKG was abnormal and they said I need to go to the hospital right away for more tests. They need to admit me," he confessed.

"Wait, you're saying something's wrong with your heart?" Daphne delivered with a concerned hesitation.

"Maybe, yes."

There was a moment of silence between them.

"I'm heading there now. I thought you might want to come meet me down there."

"I'm leaving right now," she uncomfortably said. "I'll meet you there right away."

"Okay, honey. And don't call Dad or Frasier yet. I don't want to worry them until we know for sure what's wrong."

Another moment of silence.

"Daph?"

"Yes, I'm here. Sorry. I'm just a little startled, that's all."

"I know, darling. It'll be alright though," Niles assured her.

Just like him. Here he was with the potential heart problem, and he was comforting her. How did she ever get so lucky to end up with a man like him?

"I'll see you soon," she softly said. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll call you as soon as I get there to let you know where to meet me. See you in a bit."

The sound of a dial tone came next as Daphne tried to collect herself. This couldn't possibly be happening. Niles was very active, and always incredibly conscious of what he put in his body. How could he possibly have heart problems at this age? She had been so short with him before he left earlier that afternoon, and now all she wanted was to be by his side as soon as possible.

Exiting the parking garage, she hoped the twenty-minute drive to the hospital would go by as quickly as possible. She wavered on the decision of calling her mother as she drove. Mrs. Moon was out of town with some friends she had made from a bridge club she had joined. Daphne really felt she needed to tell someone what was happening, but then she recalled Niles' wish to keep this hush-hush until they knew more. Her mother was the biggest gossip she knew, and telling her now would only certainly lead to this getting back to Frasier and Martin.

She thought about what must be going through Niles' mind right now. Selfishly, she couldn't find the right words to say on the phone and found him comforting her instead. He was probably terrified, and he needed her to be the strong one right now. But if something turned out to be really wrong with him, would she be able to be the strong wife he needed her to be? The thought of anything happening to him was gut-wrenching and something she couldn't bring herself to think about. He was her entire life. Her entire heart.

Moments before Daphne arrived at the hospital, Niles called her back and let her know that they were setting him up in a room on the cardiac floor. After parking, she didn't walk, but ran, into the hospital as if another moment without being by her husband's side would tear her apart. Reaching the elevator, she aggressively pressed the button numerous times. Maybe the stairs would be faster. Who knew? She was frazzled and a mess.

By the time Daphne reached the cardiac floor, a nurse informed her that Niles had been set up in a room down the hall. Visibly shaken, Daphne thanked the nurse and ran as fast as she could to his assigned room.

She arrived to find him already changed into a gown and situating himself on the bed. She tapped on the door lightly to let him know of her presence.

"Niles?"

"Daphne! Oh, I'm so glad you found it okay," Niles said gleefully, relieved to see his beautiful wife.

"Oh Niles," Daphne pleaded as she approached the bed. "I'm so sorry I was hard on you earlier today. I should have never gotten on your case about that silly birdcage."

"Honey, there's no need to apologize. I'm just glad you're here with me now."

"Me too," she replied, clutching his hand tightly. "Any news?"

"Not yet. The doctor will be coming in soon to let me know what tests they want to do."

"It must be serious enough if they wanted to admit you before doing more tests," Daphne said, concerned.

"Maybe," Niles confessed.

Daphne brought his hand to her lips, placing a gentle kiss on his forehand.

"It's going to be alright. We'll be okay."

Niles nodded. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

"Of course. What else would I have done?" Daphne asked.

She rested his hand back on the bed, clutching it with both of hers.

"I love you, Niles," she softly whispered.

"I love you too, my love."

Now all they could do was wait.


End file.
